Broken Wings
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd gets the shock of his life when a little girl shows up at the door claiming to be his daughter. Todd has to unravel the mysteries surrounding the little girl.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~September 1997~*~

After a long day of working at The Sun, Todd Manning returned to his mansion at the top of the hill. It was a solitary place, surrounded by thick, sheltering trees. He spent a great deal of his time alone, and he preferred it that way- at least that's what he told himself. He hadn't dated in months, not since his recent fiasco relationship with Blair Cramer. Since that romance had ended, he thought love must not be in the cards for him. His luck with women in the past had all gone sour. His house was a peaceful and quiet sanctuary, with only his thoughts to shatter the serenity.

Hunger sent him wandering toward the kitchen. He searched through the freezer, finding a package of frozen burritos. He opened the plastic wrapping and lay the burritos onto a plate. He nuked them in the microwave the required time, then added lettuce, diced tomatoes, cheese, and taco sauce to make it more like a meal. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, then carried the tray into the living room. He sat down on the couch to enjoy the food as he switched on the T.V. As usual, he found the evening news broadcast rather boring, and it could not keep his interest. He gobbled down half a burrito with his fingers as he glared the T.V. He was glad his articles in The Sun were far more exciting than this garbage they showed on television. A news broadcast had just came on about the relocation of a cemetary in Llansing, Pennsylvania when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Todd grumbled as he wasn't used to recieving guests. He figured it was probably someone selling cosmetics or perhaps one of those religious nuts. He truly wasn't in the mood for either one. No one came up the hill much as his mansion was the only house located on the steep and winding road. Todd tried ignoring the knock at the door, but unfortuantely it sounded again... this time louder, and he knew he must go answer it.

He stood quickly, licking the sauce from the burritos off his fingertips. *This better be DAMN good if they are interrupting my dinner,* he was thinking.

With bare feet, Todd headed toward the door. He pulled it open, thinking he'd see some stuffy salesperson or maybe a lady holding a bible, but to his surprise, it was neither. A tiny little girl with haunting blue eyes stared up at him. She had pale blond hair adorned with a single bright yellow bow. She wore a matching yellow dress with a crisp white apron. There was something strangely familiar about her. Todd wracked his brain, thinking of his niece's names. She looked as though she could have been part of the family.

"Are you here to sell cookies?" Todd finally asked.

The child stared back at him as though mesmerized. "No," she responded quietly.

"Well, who are you then? And why are you here?" Todd questioned.

"My name is Tabitha. And I am your daughter," the child replied.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

Todd stared down at the little girl, dumbfounded by her claim that she was his daughter. "Ummm... you must be mistaken, little girl. I don't have any children," Todd told the child.

*At least not any that I know of,* he was thinking.

"That's not what SHE told me," said the child as she looked at Todd so seriously. She was incredibly beautiful with a sweet pixie face. Who was this child... and why was she here?

"Who? Who left you on my doorstep?" Todd demanded. He looked around, but there wasn't a car in sight. How had this little girl gotten here? The walk up the hill would have been almost impossible to accomplish on foot.

"Auntie sent me," the child responded.

"You better come in," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

Tabitha entered the house and silently looked around. "So this is where you live, Daddy?" the little girl spoke quietly. "I like it."

*Daddy.* Todd forgot to breathe. Was this little girl REALLY his child? Who was her mother?

"Tabitha," Todd spoke as he knelt on the floor, crouching to her level. "I have to ask you some questions. You have to answer all of my questions honestly. Can you do that?"

"Yes," the little girl replied.

"First of all, how old are you? And when is your birthday?"

"My birthday is September 11th. And I will be four years old."

Todd went silent as he computed the math in his head. He hadn't had a lot of lovers- not since...

"Ohhh my God," he gasped.

"Where is your mother?" he suddenly asked. He didn't have to ask WHO, because he knew that now. What was important to him now was the WHERE.

"She's gone," Tabitha said softly. "She hasn't held me since I was just a baby..."

"Gone?" Todd said as his voice broke. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"My mommy died," the child said matter-of-factly.

"No," Todd cried out. Marty couldn't be dead. Is that why he had never known there had been a child? Had Marty died when this little girl was just a baby?

Todd had so many questions... but most of all, he just had to know- was Tabitha REALLY his daughter? "Tabitha, you mentioned your auntie leaving you here... What's her name?" Todd questioned.

"Auntie Kiki. She left me at the door. She told me I need to help you..."

"Help me with what?"

"I have to help you find the answers. She's not coming back. I have to stay here with you, Daddy."

Todd sat there, totally speechless. Tabitha touched his face with her soft little hand, lightly tracing his scar. "Aren't you glad to see me, Daddy?" she asked him in a sweet little voice.

Todd looked at her, taking in her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. In that moment, she looked so much like Marty that his heart hurt. "Yes, Tabitha, I'm glad you are here..." he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just surprised... I never knew I had a daughter."

"I have been wanting to see you for a long time... but Auntie Kiki said it wasn't time..."

A sudden thought came to Todd. Kiki had always been hateful and selfish. Maybe she had stolen this little girl from Marty at birth. Perhaps Marty wasn't dead after all. Even if that were true, that still didn't explain why Tabitha had ended up standing on his porch steps. There were so many questions and so little answers. First of all, he had to find Marty. After he found Marty, all those questions could be answered.

"Tabitha, do you like burritos? Would you like some dinner?" Todd asked the child.

Tabitha shook her head as she looked over at Todd's plate of burritos sitting on the tray. "I'm not hungry. Where will I sleep?" she asked.

"You can sleep in the guest room. Are you getting sleepy?"

Tabitha nodded as she let out a soft little yawn. Todd took her tiny hand in his and lead her down the hallway to the guest room. Gently he tucked her into bed. "Did you bring any clothes with you? Or maybe some of your favorite toys?" Todd asked her gently.

"No. I don't have any clothes... and I've never had any toys."

Todd's heart ached for her. Kiki must have been so mean to her, just as she had once been to Marty. When he got his hand on that hateful woman, he'd-.

His thoughts were interrupted when little Tabitha reached up and gently kissed his cheek. "Good night, Daddy. I love you," whispered the sweet little girl. She closed her eyes and lay back against the pillows.

Todd caressed her hair as gazed down at the slumbering child. His daughter. But was she really? Tomorrow he'd pay a visit to Doctor Larry Wolek, then maybe he'd have some answers. Where was Marty? And when she left Llanview had she been pregnant with his child?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

Todd woke up the next morning and crawled out of bed. The only thing on his mind was the little girl in the next room and all the mysteries that surrounded her. He wasn't going into The Sun as usual, so he called Briggs and told him to take care of business. "You're not coming into work, Boss?" Briggs asked with great surprise.

"Nope, I ate a bad burrito," Todd stated as he didn't want to explain the complicated situation to his assistant.

"Feel better soon," Briggs said before hanging up the phone.

Todd took his morning shower and got dressed for the day. Then he hurried into the guest bedroom to check on Tabitha. It all seemed like a dream, and he was silently praying that she'd still be there. He found her lying on the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She came awake when he came in the room and stared at Todd with her bright blue eyes.

"Good morning," Todd said to her cheerfully. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Tabitha said to him quietly as she sat up in the bed. Her dress barely had a wrinkle in it as though she hadn't slept in it at all.

"Are you sure you're my daughter?" Todd said to her jokingly. She certainly didn't have his appetite.

"I don't eat much," she responded with a mysterious little smile. "Are you going out to get me a new dress and a few toys?"

"Sure," Todd answered with a grin. "What would you like?"

"I don't know," she responded. "Maybe I'd like a bunny..."

"Okay. I'll get you a bunny. We'll go to the toy store and I'll buy you all the toys you could ever want, but first we have to make a little trip to the hospital."

"No!" Tabitha cried out. "I can't leave here. I can't leave your house. She said I couldn't leave!"

"Tabby, I can't leave you here all alone. You're too little to stay here all by yourself... and I need to you to come with me so we can-."

Tabitha looked frantic as she jumped up from the bed and ran away from Todd. He hurried after her, but he couldn't find her. "Tabitha, where are you?" he called out as he searched the house for her. He searched all the rooms, but he could not find her anywhere. It was as if she had suddenly disappeared as strangely as she had appeared.

"Tabitha!" Todd exclaimed as he looked around outside. There was no sign of the mysterious little girl anywhere. Where could she be?

Todd sighed as he gave the house one final search. He looked under every bed and within every closet. Tabitha seemed to have vanished into thin air. "Damnit," Todd mumbled as he stepped into the guest bedroom. What he saw there made him pause in his tracks.

The bed was made up as though no one had even slept in it. Upon the pillow lay a single strand of pale blond hair. Todd picked up the strand of hair and held it up to the light. It was exactly what he needed to answer at least one of his many questions. He'd ask for a paternity test to be performed using the strand of the little girl's hair. At least then he'd know whether or not he was the father of the child who had gone into hiding.

He put the strand of hair into a plastic bag and placed it in his pocket. Before he left the house, he called out, "Tabby, I'll be back soon!" He felt terrible leaving her there alone, but he had done everything he possibly could to find her. He would take care of his tasks, then he would hurry right back to her.

~*~o~*~

Twenty minutes later, Todd had arrived at Llanview Hospital. He demanded to be seen by Doctor Larry Wolek as soon as possible. He was lead into Larry's office as Larry glared at him with annoyance. "What is it, Todd?" Larry asked. "I have patients who need me."

"I need a paternity test preformed," Todd stated.

"A paternity test?" Larry spoke with surprise. "On who?"

"There's this little girl... and she's claiming to be my daughter..."

"Really? Where is she now?" Larry questioned.

"That isn't important," spoke Todd as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the single strand of hair within the plastic bag. "This is a strand of her hair. You can test the DNA, compare it to mine, and see if she's my daughter?"

"Yes, I can do that, Todd. But I need to see the patient. Where's the little girl?"

Todd shrugged. "Damned if I know. She disappeared on me..."

Larry looked at Todd suspiciously as he collected a hair sample from Todd as well. "Well, where did she come from?" Larry asked Todd.

"I was hoping you might know the answer to that question," Todd stated as he turned and looked at Larry. "I have some questions... about... Marty."

"What about Marty?"

"Was she pregnant with my child when she left Llanview?" Todd asked bluntly.

"Did she look pregnant at the trial?"

"No, she didn't. But that doesn't mean she wasn't. Marty's petite, plus she has a health condition. She may have been pregnant... but it just didn't show. After I got out of prison, she was gone. She left Llanview. I need to know where she went. And I need to know if she was carrying my child."

Larry crossed his arms over his chest. "There is such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality, Todd."

"Yes there is, but Marty's not your patient now. I am. And I need some answers. There's this little girl... and she needs to know who her parents are," Todd insisted.

Larry let out a long heavy sigh. He looked Todd square in the eye. "Yes, Marty was pregnant when she left Llanview."

Todd expelled the breath he had been holding deep inside. His heart started to pound. "Was the baby mine?" Todd questioned.

Larry nodded. "Marty said it was... and she had to move away to avoid a scandal."

Of course, Marty wouldn't want to remain in Llanview where everyone would speculate that she was carrying her rapist's child. No wonder she had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Todd continued to question.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. And I haven't heard from her since."

"You're lying. You were like a father to her. She wouldn't disappear without contacting you."

"I'm telling the truth, Todd. I haven't heard from Marty since right after the trial. I don't know where she is... or what happened to her."

Fear crashed through Todd in heavy waves. Had Tabitha been right? Could Marty really be dead? The urgency to find her was like a fever that burned inside him.

"How soon will we have the DNA results?" Todd asked.

"It will be a week or so. Until then, you should bring the little girl in to see a doctor."

"I will," Todd promised. "If I can find her..."

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived home a little bit later, carrying gifts for Tabitha. "Tabby, I'm home!" he called out as he walked through the door. The little girl entered the room, a small smile upon her face.

"Did you bring me my bunny?" she asked him softly.

He reached into the shopping bag and withdrew a stuffed yellow bunny. It was soft and adorable with a large white heart upon it's tummy. "I hope you like it," he said as he placed it in her little arms.

"I love it," she said as she hugged the bunny.

"I got you some clothes, too... and a few other toys," Todd said as he put the shopping bags aside. "Where were you earlier? Why did you hide from me?"

"I had to hide, Daddy. I can't leave your house. She told me I couldn't."

"She...? Do you mean Kiki?"

"Yes, Auntie Kiki. She said I can't leave until it's time."

"Time for what?" asked Todd.

"Time for me to take you to Mommy," Tabitha replied.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

"Tabitha, what do you mean by that? What do you mean when you say you will to take me to your mommy when it's time?" Todd questioned.

"My mommy needs you, and I must take you to her when it is time," Tabitha replied.

"But you said she was dead..."

"She died when I was a baby."

Todd stared at Tabitha with a frown upon his face. He was more confused than ever. When he questioned Tabitha further about Marty's whereabouts, he ended up frustrated by her evasive answers. Finally he let out of sigh of defeat, deciding he'd just have to trust that he really would be reunited with Marty when the moment was right.

"Tabby, you have a bunch of new toys now. Would you like to play with them?" Todd offered.

Tabitha nodded eagerly. "I got you books, too," said Todd as he withdrew the toys, games, and books from the shopping bags. Tabitha came to his side to check out all his purchases.

"I like them very much, Daddy," Tabitha said as she stared at the small set of toy dishes and the play food. "Will you play with me?"

"Sure," Todd said as he took her in his arms and gently deposited her onto his lap. "But I'd like to read you a book first. How about this one?"

"It's about a naughty little bunny who hides from her daddy when it's time to go to the hospital," Todd said to her teasingly.

"No it's not," Tabitha spoke with a little laugh.

Todd kissed the top of her little head, then began reading the book. "Once upon a time, there was a cute little bunny hopping through the forest..." Todd spoke.

Tabitha smiled, wrapping her arms around Todd's neck as he was reading her the story. After he finished, she gently kissed his cheek. "I loved the story, Daddy. No one's ever read me a story before."

Todd gave her a sad little smile. "Not even Auntie Kiki?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Can we play with the toys now?" Tabitha asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, we can. What would you like to play with first?"

"The play food," she responded, handing the package to Todd.

"Don't you want some real food, Tabby? You haven't eaten anything since you got here," Todd pointed out.

Tabitha shook her little head. "I'm not hungry," she answered softly.

Todd looked into her sparkling blue eyes, gently brushing the pale blond hair back from her little face. In that moment he realized, *My daughter never eats. There is something strange going on here.* As he stared at her adorable face, it all came together for him. His daughter, the little girl he was learning to love, was something of the supernatural. Even though the realization came to him full force, he was not afraid. There was nothing evil emanating from this small child in his arms. Only love and goodness. She was like a lost little soul, bursting with light. He loved her and never wanted to be apart from her.

As their time together grew shorter, each day Todd would ask, "Is it time for us to go to your mother?" Even if he had to die, he still wanted to be reunited with Marty. Only then would their family be complete. Everyday when Todd would ask his question, Tabitha would reply, "Not yet... but very soon."

~*~September 11, 1997~*~

Then came the day of Tabitha's fourth birthday. Something was decidedly different about that particular day. A knock came to the door while Todd and Tabitha were playing with her new toy dishes and food. "Be right back. I'll get that," Todd said to Tabitha as he stood up and went to the door.

Todd pulled the door open to see Dr. Larry Wolek standing there. "Come in," said Todd as he invited Larry inside. Dr. Wolek stepped into the living room with Todd.

"Larry, this is my daughter- Tabitha," spoke Todd, gesturing to the small child playing on the floor.

Larry looked at Todd as though he had lost his mind. "Todd, there's nobody there," Larry stated.

Todd's eyes flew to the spot where Tabitha was yet playing with her toys. She held a single finger up to her little pink lips and whispered, "Shhhhh."

"Larry, did you HEAR that?" Todd asked urgently.

"Hear what?" Larry questioned.

Todd's eyes were huge when he realized that only HE could see or hear Tabitha. Shaking his head to clear the shock and confusion from it, Todd asked Larry, "Why did you stop by?"

Larry withdrew some papers from his lab coat. "I have the DNA results on the strand of hair," Larry replied.

"What do the results say?" Todd questioned. "I don't need to see the paperwork. I just want an answer."

"The DNA tests have confirmed that the child is definitely your daughter."

A happy smile came to Todd's face when he realized that he and Marty had a link that would forever bond them. It was true- Tabitha was his and Marty's daughter. "So, where is she?" Larry asked. "I'd love to meet her."

Todd crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid you can't see her right now," Todd responded honestly.

"Have you heard from Marty?"

"No," Todd said as he shook his head. "But I'm going to be meeting up with her very soon."

Larry stared at Todd, thinking he was acting very strange. "Well, Todd, if you need anything else, just let me know," Larry offered as he walked over toward the door.

"I'll do that, Doc," said Todd as he let Larry out and closed the door behind him.

Todd turned and looked at his little daughter. "Happy birthday, Tabby," said Todd, holding out his arms to his little girl.

Tabitha stood up and ran into Todd's arms. "It's a girl," said Todd as he hugged his precious daughter close. For the first time since Larry told him the DNA test results, Todd actually let himself fully believe it. He and Marty had created a child together, and here she was, cuddled in his embrace.

"Daddy, it's time," said Tabitha as she looked up at her father.

"Time for what?" questioned Todd.

"Time to go to Mommy. She needs you."

Ready to accept his fate, Todd agreed to go to Marty's side.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

"How will we get there?" Todd asked Tabitha.

*Will we fly on our magic wings?* Todd was thinking, considering Tabitha continued to insist her mother was dead.

"In the car, of course," Tabitha answered.

"Yeah, right. Gotcha," Todd said with just a hint of surprise. He suddenly assumed he would die in a car crash. Then he, Marty , and their little girl could all be reunited somewhere within the great beyond.

"Whatta way to die," Todd mumbled as Tabitha walked over to the couch and picked up her yellow stuffed bunny, her favorite toy of all.

"Daddy, I am ready to go," she told him, placing her little hand in his.

A few minutes later, Todd was helping Tabitha into the back seat of his vehicle. He put the seat belt around her, snapping it into place. "Don't you need a car seat, Tabby?" he asked her, a slight frown upon his face.

"No, I don't," she responded. Todd nodded. He supposed a little supernatural child truly had no need of a car seat.

"Well, let's go then," Todd said as he shut the back door and climbed into the front seat. He started the engine, and they were on their way.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Todd asked as he drove down the long, winding road which lead away from his mansion.

"Llansing, Pennsylvania," answered Tabitha. "I was born there."

Todd frowned. Llansing, Pennsylvania? He remembered the name of that town from somewhere... But where had he heard it? As they were driving, a creepy feeling crawled up Todd's spine. He remembered the news broadcast he had heard on the T.V. eleven days ago when Tabitha had came to the door. The broadcast had mentioned the relocation of a cemetery.

"Tabby, does this have something to do with the relocation of the cemetery?" Todd asked his daughter.

As Todd glanced at his child in the rearview mirror, he saw her give him a mysterious smile. Todd just continued to drive, knowing they wouldn't make it to Llansing until early afternoon. Try as he might, he couldn't get over the eerie feeling he had as though each tiny hair on his body was raised slightly on end. What the hell would he find once they got there?

~*~o~*~

Tabitha had been quiet during the drive, and Todd was certain she'd fallen asleep in the backseat. "Tabitha, are you okay back there?" Todd called out as they rolled into Llansing city limits. The sign along the road had read : Llansing, Pennsylvania. Population 11,971.

"Daddy, STOP the car!" Tabitha suddenly screamed.

Startled, Todd lay his foot upon the brake. He'd never heard Tabitha cry out before and it made his heart pound. "Tabitha, what is it? What's wrong?" Todd asked as he pulled the car over along the side of the road.

Todd looked up and suddenly he saw it. The cemetery! The words on the wrought iron gate read : Llansing City Cemetery. As Todd stopped the car, Tabitha opened the door and jumped out.

"What are you doing?" Todd cried out to his daughter, but he saw a flash of yellow as she ran away from the car.

Tabitha was running as fast as her little legs would take her toward the cemetery. Hurrying out of the car himself, Todd ran after her. "Tabby, come back!" Todd called out. He nearly tripped on a raised patch of earth as he tried to catch up with her. How could a little four year old girl run so fast?

"TABITHA!" Todd yelled.

Todd realized then that he had lost her. He didn't see Tabitha anywhere. There was nothing to see but row after row of graves. Some were fairly new, but others were old and crumbling. A feeling of dread overcame Todd when he slowed his strides and looked all over for Tabitha.

"Tabitha?" he said in an almost-whisper as that eerie, creepy feeling had come back to him full-force.

*Ohhh God, where is she? I lost my child in a cemetery,* Todd was thinking.

That's when he saw IT. Todd stopped in his tracks, staring at it as he sucked in his breath. There on the edge of tall marble gravestone sat Tabitha's little yellow bunny.

"Ohhh my God!" Todd said in a gasp. There on the stone was etched her name: "Tabitha Anne Saybrooke." The date on the stone was four years ago today. His baby girl had died.

"No... no..." Todd uttered as he fell upon his knees.

The little bow she had worn in her hair blew in the breeze as it was tied to the corner of the stone. "No..." Todd spoke in a deep, heart-wrenching sob.

Sorrowfully, it was time to face the painful truth: His baby girl had died.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

Todd's hand was shaking as he knelt down and gently traced the etched name on his daughter's stone. How could it be true? The little one who had come to him had been a ghost or some sort of angel? His baby girl was dead. Tears silently fell from his eyes when he realized he may never hear her sweet voice again or hold her in his arms. His heart was aching so much he felt like it had ceased to beat.

What in the world did this mean? Tabitha was dead... but where was Marty? Why did his daughter lead him here?

Todd picked up the little yellow bunny and hugged it. Was this all he had left of his precious little girl? Tabitha had loved this bunny so, and she had left it for him. Yes, it would appear that this was all he had left.

"Tabby, I love you. I wish you could say," he said over her grave. "I'll miss you forever, baby girl..."

Holding the little bunny close, Todd rose and started to walk away, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks. There was another grave, right beside Tabitha's. It read: "Katherine M. Saybrooke."

"Auntie Kiki," Todd uttered.

The date on the stone was the exact same date as Tabitha had appeared on Todd's doorstep- September 1, 1997. Somehow Aunt Kiki's death had triggered Tabitha's spirit to come to him... but why?

"Marty," Todd spoke as his heart lept in his chest.

*I've gotta find her,* Todd thought. Her grave wasn't here, so he assumed she was still alive.

Todd ran toward his car, carrying the little bunny he had taken from Tabitha's gravestone. He climbed into the car and placed the bunny in the seat right next to him. Having Tabitha's favorite toy so close made him feel that she was not that far away. He could still feel her presense so strong, even though she was gone.

"Tabby, what should I do? How do I find your mother?" Todd spoke aloud.

He started the engine of the car, knowing he had to search for Marty. Tabitha had came to him from the other side, and she had lead him all this way. There had to be a reason... and the reason was Marty, and Todd intended to find her.

~*~o~*~

Todd's search lead him to the nearest gas station. He filled up his car with gas, then went inside to question the locals. It was a fairly small town, surely someone had heard of the Saybrookes.

Todd gathered up a few snacks and a cola and walked up to the counter. He reached into his wallet for his credit card after the clerk had told him the price of his purchases. A few people stood in line right next to him as they too waited to pay for their items. "I'm looking for Marty Saybrooke," Todd said to the clerk. "Would you happen to know where I might find her?"

An old man who stood in line beside Todd spoke up. "I know Marty," he stated. "What would you be wanting with her?"

"I'm an old friend," Todd answered. "I heard about the death of her aunt... and I'd like to express my condolences."

The old man nodded. "I can give you directions to her house," he told Todd. "Do you know where the cemetery is?"

"Yes, I was just there."

"The Saybrooke house is on Washington Street... right across from the cemetery. Big two story house with a wrap-around porch. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Todd said as he took his credit card from the clerk and grabbed his bag of snacks. "I appreciate your help."

"I hope you find her," the old man said as Todd hurried from the gas station.

"I hope, so, too," Todd called back.

~*~o~*~

Minutes later, Todd arrived at the huge two-story house across from the cemetery. He stood on the wrap-around porch and rang the doorbell. As he waited for Marty to answer, his heart pounded loudly in his chest. What would he say? What would SHE say? Would she tell him that she hated him? Would she demand that he get the the hell out of her life? After all, he hadn't seen her since the trial. It had been over four years since he had last looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. It had taken him that long to realize how much she truly meant to him... and how horribly wrong he had been. Did he have another chance with her... or was this all just an illusion?

A few moments passed, then the door came open. There stood Marty, the woman he loved. "Marty," he spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

"Todd!" she gasped as her face became deathly white.

"Marty, it's me. Are you okay?" Todd asked her with concern.

"It can't be you," Marty uttered. "You're dead."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

Todd grabbed Marty in his arms as she looked on the verge of passing out. Todd steadied her as she nearly collapsed in the doorway. "Marty, I'm not dead. I'm alive and well," Todd stated. "Why did you think I was dead?"

"Aunt Kiki told me four years ago that you had been killed in a brutal fight while you were in prison."

"That's not true," said Todd, stating the obvious. "I don't know why she would have told you that."

Marty just shook her head, in a state of shock to see him standing there. "Marty, did you have my baby four years ago?" Todd suddenly asked her.

"Yes, but she died," Marty told him quietly. "Four years ago today."

"I had lupus complications, and she was born early," Marty went on to explain. "She had bright blue eyes and pale blond hair."

Todd stood there, staring into her eyes as she started telling him everything. "I saved a lock of her hair. Would you like to see it?" Marty asked him.

Todd nodded. "Yes. I'd love to see it," he answered eagerly.

She took his hand and lead him upstairs to the room that would have been the nursery had their daughter survived. Todd felt sorrow when he saw the crib and all the other items their little girl never got to use. "Her name was Tabitha," Marty said as she opened a little jewelry box on the dresser and withdrew the strands of hair which were held together by a yellow ribbon. She placed the hair into Todd's hand.

Todd gently touched it, stroking the silken strands as his heart ached. This was definitely the same hair of the little girl who had spent the last eleven days with him. "She's buried in the cemetery nearby," Marty said to Todd. "Right next to Aunt Kiki."

"Kiki passed away eleven days ago. She tried to tell me something before her death, but she died before she could get the words out."

Todd's eyes widened. Perhaps Kiki had wanted to tell Marty that Todd was really alive, but she had died before she could make her death-bed confession. When it all had gone wrong, Kiki must have sent Tabitha back to earth to reunite her parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our child, Todd... but I thought you were dead. I grieved for you... and when Tabitha died, too... so did I. I died inside," Marty told him. "I grieved so deeply, I seldom left the house. I have been in a state of mourning sense, thinking I lost both my precious daughter and the man I loved."

"Thank God you are alive," she breathed as she went into his arms.

Todd held her, tenderly caressing her hair. "I still love you, Marty," he stated. "I'm sorry I hurt you... and I broke your heart."

"I love you, too," she said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Let's go see our daughter's grave," Todd suggested.

Todd knew what Tabitha had meant when she kept telling him that Marty had died when she was a baby. Marty HAD died inside when her daughter died, thinking that Todd had died, too. Staring into the eyes of the woman he loved, Todd wanted to give her a reason to live again.

Marty took the strands of Tabitha's hair from Todd, tucking the precious keepsake back into the jewelry box. With a slight smile on her face, she took Todd's hand in hers. "Alright, Todd," Marty said to him. "We'll go see Tabby's grave together."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. In this particular story, Todd hasn't been married to Blair and doesn't have any children with her.

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty stood over Tabitha's little grave. Marty reached out, removing the yellow hair bow from the corner of the gravestone as it swayed gently in the cool breeze. She looked shaken as her gaze met Todd's.

"When Tabby died, I had to dress her in tiny doll dress, because she was so small and nothing fit. It was a littlle yellow dress with a beautiful white apron," Marty told Todd. "Then I placed a matching yellow bow in her pale blond hair... just- just like this one."

Suddenly Marty's broke as she began to cry. "She had so much hair, Todd. She was such a beautiful baby," Marty spoke. She looked down at the little bow that was so much like the one she had placed in Tabby's hair before her burial.

Todd pulled Marty into his arms as he did his best to comfort her. "Marty," he said as he held her tight. "I don't want to lose you."

Marty looked into Todd's eyes as hers sparkled with tears. "There's nothing left for you here..." Todd reminded her gently. "Will you come back to Llanview with me?"

"I want a life together. I love you... and I need you so much," he told her.

"Yes, I'll go back to Llanview with you," Marty answered. "Just... just let me pack a few of my things."

With a smile forming on his face, Todd tenderly brushed away her tears. He was so happy that Marty had agreed to go home with him, and he knew that Vicki, Larry, and all those who loved Marty would be happy, too. "Okay, we'll go back to your house... and I'll help you pack," Todd promised as he wrapped his arm around her and they left the cemetery together.

Minutes later, they arrived back at the home Marty had shared with Kiki in Llansing. Together, she and Todd packed up Marty's suitcases with her clothing and belongings. Marty tucked Tabitha's memory book into her suitcase along with her clothes. "I'll send movers to pick up the rest," Todd stated as they finished packing up the last of the items.

"I just want to get you home, so we can start our lives together," Todd said as he pulled Marty against him in an incredible kiss. After the kiss had ended, they stood staring at one another in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is real, Todd. You're really alive... and you and I are getting back together."

"I can hardly believe it either," Todd stated as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "But something led me here... to you. I need you, Marty... just as much as you need me."

"I never forgot about you. All this time, I have been missing you, loving you... and longing for what we could have had."

"I've been longing for it, too. We get our second chance now. Let's not waste a single minute of it," Todd urged as he picked up Marty's suitcases and started carrying them out to the car. Marty came out carrying the remaining suitcases as she locked the front door. She was finally going home with the man she loved.

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty were driving in the car on their way back to Llanview. Marty looked over to see a stuffed yellow bunny sitting in the seat right next to Todd. She picked it up, hugged it, and inhaled it's sweet scent.

"Where did you get this, Todd?" she asked him.

"A little angel gave it to me," Todd replied with a smile.

In that moment, Todd glanced in the back seat to see a pale, nearly translucent image of Tabitha. She winked at him, then in the space of a singe heart beat, his little angel was gone.

THE END


End file.
